1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic film winding/rewinding device and related control method for preventing film exposure to light. More particularly, this invention concerns an automatic film winding/rewinding device and related control method camera that prevents film loss due to exposure to light by automatically rewinding the film when the camera is not used for a predetermined period after the film is mounted in the camera and photographing is performed.
2. Description of the prior Art
Generally, in a conventional camera, film is rewound into a film patron only when all the mounted film is photographed or a operator operates a rewinding switch voluntarily.
However, the conventional camera has a disadvantage in that the film is gradually exposed to light when the camera is not being used. For example, the film is exposed to light leaking into the camera when the mounted film includes thirty-six frames, twenty-four of which have been used, and the camera is not being used while the film is mounted in the camera.
In addition, if a operator inadvertently opens a back cover of the camera without knowing that the film is mounted in the camera, all photographed film is damaged.